rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Balmung
Basic Information Name Birth: Volmar Gessdocton Early: Jesse Volmar Mid: Pyros Late: Balmung Age Early 30's (confirmed at death) Physical Attributes Balmung came from a planet whose inhabitants were of a large stature, he himself standing at an impressive 6'6", and with deceptively lean yet muscular build weighing in at 200lbs at death. His eyes and hair were a natural bright crimson, but in his later years he dyed his hair white. Origin Arriving to Gaia Volmar Gesdocton, born on Planet Kaman, was trained by one of the four famed assassins on his planet. The inhabitants of this planet knew of the ability to manipulate the various elements, and as such there were various specialists who could teach these abilities after rigorous training, with these assassins being regarded as the greatest users and teachers. By the time Volmar turned 17, a fellow student under the influence of their master's secret intentions ripped havoc on the planet, with only a few able to escape its destruction. Upon his arrival to his new home, Volmar Gesdocton took on the name "Jesse" to attempt to fit in with the earthlings. Yet, his red eyes and large stature still made him different from the crowd. Early Beginnings After some years, Jesse found a handful of people had fled the planet's destruction, and with these three, Jesse founded the NNHQ, an organization who's sole purpose was to avenge all of the deaths of Planet Kaman and put an end to their enemy's force. Around this time, Jesse had been going to a popular fight club called "Club Sigma". This was one of the very first places Jesse had fought in. When at the Club Sigma, he was known as Pyros and Fireman. One of his first battles in the Club Sigma was as a vampire slayer. Pyros had used one of his home-made holy water-filled darts and shot it at the vampire. The holy water did relatively nothing, suggesting it was tainted, and the vampire threw the dart back into Pyros's right eye. Due to the dart going into Pyros's right eye, he had gone blind. It wasn't until a few months later that, a friend named Lockon Mustang came across the blinded Jesse Volmar and brought him into his organisation, the Energy X. Lockon's skill in the field of bionics gave him a robotic eye, allowing him to regain vision, as well as improved accuracy. During his continued escapades at the Club Sigma, he met Logan Storm and Kelson, and with them, formed the Dark Trinity, whose goal was to shroud Gaia into eternal chaos and darkness, or as they put it, "peace". This allegiance eventually fell apart with the betrayal of Kelson and the subsequent inactivity of her successive Dark Trinity. Death of Omega Suza A few years later, his enemy Omega Suza found the NNHQ, where Jesse and his allies were operating. After a bloody battle, thinking his remaining teammates had retreated or were dead, Jesse used his self-destruct ability, thereby fatally wounding himself, killing Suza, his team, and destroyed his own base. If it weren't for his friend Lockon, who arrived at the base after the explosion, Jesse would have died. This became the determinate point in the NNHQ and Energy-X's operations, and though he and his fallen comrades had finally succeeded in their goal, this came to be Jesse's biggest regret in life. The area where the NNHQ stood became a regular memorial for Volmar to visit his fallen friends. The Crimson Empire and Rosso's Place One day, wondering the streets, Jesse, who now went by Balmung, came across a building. This building was the headquarters for the Crimson Empire, led by the first Seiune the Red. Balmung, looking for work, joined Seiune's ranks as a gun-for-hire and was eventually recruited by Ripware into "Jack's Army". Shortly after, Seiune the Red recommended that Balmung join another organisation, called Rosso's Place. Balmung frequented Rosso's and held a career as a negatively-impulsive mercenary while occasionally joining forces with other villains for various reasons. The first of these organisations was the "Brotherhood of Darkness", an allegiance of Seiune the Red with Ajax Fleetfoot, Ripware, and Balmung. This alliance was formed after the V-League began to resume activity, with the Brotherhood's goal to keep the other villains in check. This alliance eventually disbanded after interest within the V-League to reorganise fell apart. Retirement and Death Around a year later, Balmung retired from his hired mercenary work following the death of Seiune the Red, and formed the Azure Knights, his own paramilitary organisation. In this military, he recruited his pupil and prospective new meta-human Albireo, along with veterans Drei Harte, The Blood Bat, and Seiune the Red's successor, the second Seiune the Red, Carter Waldorf During his retirement, he was building a cyborg made to fight, codenamed "Mharú," and later named "Blutstahl". This creation later turned against Balmung's intentions and after several battles, Balmung was ultimately slain by his own creation, which also put an abrupt end to the Azure Knights, whose motive of formation had not yet been made clear. Weapons and Abilities Abilities *'Flight' *'Telepathy' *'Manipulation of fire and electricity' *'Homing elemental attack' *'Teleportation' *'Explosive elemental wave' - An explosive attack caused by manipulating ones power and energy to disrupt the planet's geomagnetic field *'Magic Manipulation' - Magic materialization is the ability to create objects out of nothing. Balmung uses this technique as when a placed weapon is used against him, he has the ability to form one of his own. He cannot make held weapons. The only known weapon he created was a Claymore Mine. *'Self Destruct' - A much stronger version of the explosive elemental wave, it is a fatal technique in which one causes their energy and powers to explode, usually killing themselves, and most likely anyone around them, instantaneously. On the chance that the user doesn't die, they lose the power they used to self destruct. *'Regeneration' - A technique that can be used to restore lost limbs or other severe damage without need of bionic body replacement. This can be either an instantaneous regeneration or an enhanced natural healing process. An instantaneous regeneration greatly reduces the user's health and power, therefore most regenerations are done over a period of time as an enhanced healing process. Weapons Balmung has been known to use weapons along with his powers. These weapons have included: *'Blade-Bow' - Volmar's default weapon of choice. Of custom design, it was a bow with bladed ends, for use in ranged as well as close combat. Volmar used specialized arrows for use with his powers of fire and electricity for enhanced damage. Prior to his death, Volmar was working on an upgraded design to feature a small shield. *'Electric Whip' - A thick wire whip made specifically for Balmung to manipulate electricity through. External Links Gaia Page Category:Neutral Category:Mercenary